


S. O. S.

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [26]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur and Gwen intervene when Merlin and Morgana have a fight.</p><p>Prompt: prompt 9 tears</p>
            </blockquote>





	S. O. S.

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: S. O. S.**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
 **Summary:** Arthur and Gwen intervene when Merlin and Morgana have a fight.  
 **Warnings:** angst  
 **Word Count:** 187  
 **Amnesty Post Prompt:** Prompt 9 tears  
 **Author's Notes:** Modern Camelot Please check the list on AO3 to see where it goes.  
  


**S. O. S.**

Gwen let herself into Merlin and Morgana’s flat. The call she received from Morgana was nearly incoherent.

“Morgana?” Gwen called out. She heard a muffled sob from the other side of the lounge. She turned the corner and found Morgana curled up on the sofa with half a box of tissues balled up on the floor. “You told him.”

“Uh huh. He walked out.” Morgana pulled another tissue out of the box and blew her nose.” I don’t think he’s coming back.”

Gwen sighed. “I get you some water. You should get so upset it’s not good for the baby.” Gwen went into the kitchen and filled a glass with water from the tap. Gwen pulled out her mobile then texted Arthur. ‘Go find Merlin. Morgana is a mess.’

Arthur was watching an old movie when his mobile pinged. He sighed and turned off the movie grabbed his coat and keys. He knew exactly where Merlin would be.

Arthur arrived at the pub and saw Merlin’s car in the lot. He pulled out his mobile and texted Gwen. ‘I found him going to talk to him now.’ 


End file.
